


Three blowjobs in Belize

by Iresposts



Series: Belize [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresposts/pseuds/Iresposts
Summary: Deran finds the courage to make a move on Adrian.





	Three blowjobs in Belize

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by @allthehearteyes and reviewed for logic and sense by @ocadktda

_Deran_

The backpacker bar was packed with both locals and tourists. The live band was unexpectedly good, playing what Deran thought was actual Belizean punta music: it had a lively drumming beat, which pulled and caught. Adrian was dancing to it, hips loose and feet quick, looking hot and graceful. He was wearing a dark tank top, which showed off his glorious arms.

Deran had two drinks in front of him, a beer and a shot. One was for Adrian’s recent revelation (‘I’m gay’) and other was for the dancing. Adrian did it well. He stood out on the dancefloor, his face and his pale skin glowing in the strobe light. Deran hadn’t even known Adrian danced, because they’d never done anything like that in Oceanside. Bands, yes, moshpits, yes, but dancing was so fucking… gay. In both senses of the word. Adrian was gay. Deran knocked back the shot.

For Deran the world had collapsed and rebuilt itself in the past minutes after Adrian’s casual words. As if it were a declaration that was simple. He’d never even had a hint of it. How could he have not known about Adrian? Probably because he’d been struggling like a fish on the hook of his own sexuality. He’d been wriggling hard to escape with his mouth bloody, with no real time to worry about others. Smurf had made sure of that, and his brothers had helped. Deran couldn’t believe it. All those years he’d longed for Adrian. Hope had seemed so chancy. But just because Adrian was gay it didn’t mean that he would do Deran. He took another drink quickly as the pain surged. But the  _possibility_  was there now, glimmering. And he hadn’t had that before.

After years on his knees for others, Deran needed the taste of his best friend in his mouth. Just once.

Deran drank his beer, trying to imagine it. He’d see Adrian’s body, not just some anonymous cock thrust through a hole into his face. He’d  _never_  thought he could have that, so he’d drowned his desires in other bodies.

The song changed, and the new one was touched with the shake and hiss of maracas, winding. Adrian’s dancing, if it were possible, got even sexier. Deran narrowed his eyes. Two guys were now dangerously close, Adrian sandwiched between them. Hot muscled guys, and did Adrian like that sort of thing? Two of them even?

Fuck that. Deran downed his beer.

He wasn’t gentle as he waded through the people to Adrian. Once there, he grabbed Adrian’s hand and pulled hard. Adrian resisted. He was yelling something but Deran couldn’t make out the words over the music. Deran tried to catch Adrian’s eye. Once he had, he mouthed ‘Please’, which somehow worked. The fight went out of Adrian. Best of all the drama had the effect of getting the muscle men to move on. Deran tugged again at Adrian’s hand and Adrian finally allowed him to lead him off the dancefloor.

Deran couldn’t let go of Adrian’s hand. They made it through the busy courtyard, through the narrow passageway and then down the stairs to the restrooms. The music grew subdued, but was still present, a heady tangling beat.

The door to the men’s room was propped open with a bucket. Deran kicked it so that it shut before he shoved the door to one of the stalls open with his shoulder. He then slammed Adrian against the back brick wall. Deran pressed their hard-ons together, and then couldn’t do more than hold Adrian. His sobbing breaths were loud in the closeness of the cubicle.  

“Deran?” Adrian sounded cautious.

Deran didn’t have the words.

He dropped to his knees and worked at Adrian’s jeans, unzipped and roughly tugged them down, doing the same with the boxers, before he’d finally freed his erection. Deran didn’t bother with niceties, he just opened his mouth and swallowed Adrian’s cock. It was hard, and it was fast, and then Adrian was coming down his throat. Deran swallowed and then let go of the suction once the pulsing stopped. Adrian’s dick slid out with an audible ‘pop’. Deran didn’t wait for Adrian to say anything. It was too much to finally have what he’d always wanted. He could feel the first tears escaping, despite his tight control. He leapt off the floor, flung the door open and ran out.

Deran didn’t show up at youth hostel that night.

_Adrian_

He’d caught a few good waves the next day, gifted by the remnants of a storm swell further down the coast. It was unpredictable though, with long gaps in between. Adrian gave up mid-morning because it just wasn’t worth the waiting, not when there were other excursions, like snorkelling or diving. He wanted to see the reef, because Belize wasn’t just about all the surfing. Maybe he could catch up with the rest of them. He’d blown them off this morning, too raw and wanting the ease of the waves because of what had happened with Deran.

Adrian still couldn’t believe it. Deran sucking him off like that, expert and fast like a truckstop whore. Like he’d been born with a cock in his mouth. It wasn’t quite what he’d expected when he’d said those words. The coming out almost been an accident. Adrian had just been drunkenly elated by the freedom of Belize. He had started to tell Deran a bunch of times at home, but it hadn’t quite made it out.

Oh, Adrian had guessed about Deran being gay, of course he had. So had Adrian’s Dad, and after that particular nasty ‘talk’, he’d always had gone over to Smurf’s to hang with Deran. They’d seemed like best friends to some, but Deran had always looked at him with hunger and rage combined. It was because of the last he hadn’t tried anything before. He knew what Deran was like, and how far he could be pushed. It had just seemed like asking for trouble. Deran was a fucking mess. It had been self-preservation. Now here they were in the more-than-friends territory. It was fucked, but Adrian didn’t know how to fix it. He felt like shouldn’t have said anything.

Adrian stacked his board and rinsed off under the beachside shower. He still needed to get changed out of his wetsuit, so he headed for the toilet block. He’d just sat down on the broad wooden bench and had peeled one leg before he saw Deran walk through the door. Adrian inhaled sharply. Deran didn’t look any better than last night, eyes red, desperation clear. Deran glanced around, before coming over. As he had the night before, he sank to his knees in between Adrian’s legs. Deran got him out of rest of his wetsuit. Adrian let him because it could tell that Deran needed – whatever this was – to live. He couldn’t do that to his friend. Because no matter the acts or the words between them, they would always be friends.

Deran’s mouth was heated in contrast to Adrian’s chilled flesh. He could feel himself fill, plumping easily. Deran’s technique was flawless: he just held him in his mouth warm until he was ready. Just like yesterday, the blowjob was expert, and Adrian was coming before he could really appreciate it.  

Adrian could tell and he felt a little sad because it certainly wasn’t Deran’s first, or even his fiftieth time sucking a man. What had Deran been forced to do because Adrian had been too selfish to say anything? Because he’d been too busy protecting himself?

Deran got up from his kneeling position and Adrian could see the painful hardness of Deran’s cock trapped in his shorts. Adrian reached out, trying to return the favour, to make it right, but Deran roughly slapped his hand away.

This time Deran walked out instead of running. Adrian thought it probably counted as progress.

_Deran_

The crew were drinking frozen margaritas in the second-floor bar above the entrance to the hostel. It was the weather for it being stickily humid. They yelled down at Deran, but he couldn’t hear them from the balcony. The music was loud – punta rock this time, all metallic percussion, but the heart of the beat remained the same. Adrian’s soft gasp both times he’d flooded Deran’s mouth.

He was afraid of meeting Adrian. He didn’t know what he’d say. He could feel shame curdling his insides. He wanted to be hidden, he wanted to be used as he had before by all those men. None of this… open agony of desire for Adrian. This time his body and his heart were in it.

When Adrian had gone to touch him, he’d reacted.

He got to the shared room without running into Adrian. Deran hurried to his side cabinet and undid the lock. He shoved everything into his backpack: wet towels, wetsuits and all. He just needed to leave. Then he noticed that the bed next to his had been cleared, the cabinet was open and empty. Adrian had gone.

Deran had fucked everything up, like always.

He left his stuff where it was and went to find the others. They were still on the roof terrace, laughing. The outdoorsy ones were missing, but the rest were there for the cheap drinks and afternoon sunshine and going by the ones that had paired off since he’d seen them, were happy with enough sex to go around.

Adrian wasn’t with them. He eventually pieced the story together: Adrian was sick and got himself a separate room instead of staying in the shared room. He was still here. He’d not left. Deran felt the panic recede a little. But what was wrong with Adrian? Why hadn’t any of these fuckers gone to check on him? He could be lying dead in his own vomit.

He got the room number from them. It took all his false Cody courage to knock on the door.

Adrian answered, chest bare, just wearing his boxers. He looked pale and his freckles were standing out, but not sick as he’d expected. He looked at Deran but didn’t say anything. Deran walked in and shut the door behind him. Adrian went to the bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling. Deran guessed it was up to him.

Deran climbed onto the bed and sat, legs crossed, next to Adrian’s hip. He tentatively reached out and stuck a couple of fingers under the waistband of Adrian’s boxers. Adrian allowed it, and even helped by raising his ass off the bed so Deran could take them off. It was as if Adrian knew the compulsion in Deran to do this. As if he knew it was as important as the next wave, or the next breath.

Deran’s mouth was watering in anticipation. The taste of Adrian’s cock was expected this time and beautiful on his tongue. He recognized it now. He also knew now what Adrian liked, the smooth strong suction with no variation. At the end, when Adrian came, that he liked to grip and pull on Deran’s long hair.

“Finished?” Adrian asked him as he swallowed the last milky mouthful. Deran nodded. “Are you going to let me do you this time?”

Deran sucked in a deep breath. This was outside his experience. He’d always been safe in the shelter of the wall or the cubicle door. There he could have men without them having, knowing, or seeing him. Oh, there were hook-up apps, but nothing beat the anonymity of a hard cock shoved through a glory hole. Deran was safe… but untouched. He didn’t know what to do with touch because no one had touched him before.

Adrian wanted to touch him. It seemed so simple here, away from Smurf and away from Oceanside. It would be so simple for Adrian to touch him, it would be normal and something that they did, often and together.

It was surreal, this parallel world he was living in. Belize.

Deran said yes.


End file.
